


The Stripper

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-25
Updated: 2006-03-25
Packaged: 2019-02-02 08:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack and Daniel have a night out.





	The Stripper

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

Daniel was bored. Bored, bored, bored. General Hammond had put SG1 on stand down for two weeks due to the fact that they had been on nonstop missions for three months, and had forbidden Daniel to enter the Cheyenne Mountain complex; he'd even had the man searched on his way home and confiscated the translations Daniel was taking with him.

But at least he had Jack. Yeah, right. Sure he had Jack. He'd let Jack talk him into going out for a few beers without asking where they were going; thus they were sitting in a strip joint. And Jack was too busy letting his eyes wander instead of paying attention to his best friend. He watched Jack's eyes wander to their server, blonde and extremely busty, then to the beautiful bartender, with flaming red hair and bright green eyes. 'Yeah, sure Daniel. He'll want you. When you get a pair of 44D's.'

Jack sighed to himself as he kept sneaking looks at Daniel, always missing Daniel staring at him. 'Never going to get the one I want,' he thought. 'Who am I kidding? Daniel doesn't want me. If he did, I would've known. After seven years, yeah I'd know.' He continued to drink his beer in silence, eyes wandering but always coming to rest on the man sitting next to him; but Daniel didn't acknowledge the looks, never had, so Jack had given up on him a long time ago. As he sat, he watched Daniel look at the people around him. He sighed again, thinking of what he wanted. 'Why can't he look at me like that. You'd think after all these years he'd know how I felt. Nah, Daniel sees me as a friend only. Give it up Jack. Daniel is never going to want you.' 

The evening entertainment started and Daniel found himself mesmerized by a dancer, slowly moving around the floor, doing a striptease. Watching Daniel's eyes following the woman, Jack got an idea. Now all Jack had to do was to take a chance. If he was wrong, he'd just have to live with the consequences; if he was right....

Being that it was late by the time they left, and Jack had driven his truck, he convinced Daniel that it would be more convenient for Daniel to just spend the night at his house and Daniel agreed. It wasn't unusual for him to spend the night there; more often then not, Daniel's car was in the shop and Jack drove. Since Jack lived closer to the Mountain, they invariably ended up at his house.

Daniel walked into the house and headed directly for the guestroom. Usually Jack just went to his room...but not tonight. Daniel didn't even notice him, taking off his sweater and shirt, kicking off his shoes, pulling down his pants. He heard the breathing behind him and turned, seeing Jack standing there.

Jack just stared at him, Daniel's eyes shining in the moonlight and that was it for him. It was now or never. And he didn't want to contemplate the never. So he worked on the now. 

Jack undid his shirt, slowly unbuttoning it, pulling it down his arms and let it drop to the floor beside him, smiling as Daniel's eyes followed the shirt. 

"Jack?" asked Daniel, his voice rising two octaves. 

The cotton undershirt was next, and Jack took it off, inching it up, baring his chest, pulling it over his head and tossing it aside. Jack grinned as he watched Daniel following his movements. As that shirt went to the floor, so did Daniel's eyes again. Daniel lifted his head slowly, pausing at Jack's crotch, continuing until his eyes met Jack's. Daniel's eyes clearly spoke of want and need. But the staid colonel had a different look. 

And an evil grin. 

Jack sat on the chair, his eyes staring into Daniel's, and he took off one boot, kicking it across the room, followed by the other, doing the same. Daniel's breathing got deeper, and Jack's dick nearly burst through his pants. Standing, he walked to the front of the bed, undoing his belt and slowly undid his pants. He let them come down to just below his waist, so Daniel got a clear view of the tip of his dick, peeking out from the boxers. Jack took his thumb and gently ran it over the slit, bringing it to his mouth and sucking on it. 

Daniel's eyes got wider, like a kid let loose in a candy store. He gulped as Jack slowly eased his pants down and off, his dick standing straight up. He licked his lips as Jack grasped himself and began to stroke, slow and easy. Daniel couldn't take anymore of this torture. Crawling to the edge of the bed, he took his hand and placed it over Jack's, both of them stroking Jack's dick. He looked up into Jack's eyes, and saw the love, lust, and long buried passion there, knowing it matched his own. He was also asking, with actions not words, for permission to take what he wanted. 

"Go ahead," Jack said softly. "I'm yours. I have been for a very long time. All you had to do was ask." 

Daniel reached out, pulling Jack down into a kiss and onto the bed. Breaking the kiss, he moved back, sitting against the headboard, and beckoned Jack to him. Jack crawled to him, ready to do anything for this man who was his life, his love. He crawled between Daniel's legs, taking Daniel's briefs off, staring for a moment before he brought his mouth down. He gently licked the slit, the taste nearly bringing him to orgasm, and he felt Daniel's hands in his hair, pulling his body upward. Their lips met, tongues meeting, dueling, but Daniel broke the kiss and urged him further upward. Jack smiled as he realized what Daniel wanted to do. 

The colonel stood, his hands finding purchase on the headboard, and Daniel pulled his own body further upwards, his hands caressing Jack's legs, finally resting on Jack's firm ass. Daniel pulled him close, looking into Jack's eyes one last time before he took that magnificent dick into his mouth. 

Jack gasped as he felt Daniel's hot tongue, licking his shaft as he slid further in. He moaned softly as his eyes watched it sliding into that talented mouth. He pulled out, teasing Daniel, so Daniel gently licked the head, then sucked it back in with such force that Jack thought he would faint from the sensation. Daniel's hands did not remain idle either. Leaving one hand on Jack's ass, he moved the other around and put it between Jack's legs, fingering his balls, then moved to that tight hole. Jack's eyes got wide when he felt Daniel slide a finger in. Daniel felt the muscles relax, and he eased another finger in. Jack was completely lost at this point. The feelings he was getting and giving were like nothing he had ever felt. 

"Daniel...." Jack moaned his name as if it were a prayer as he thrust into his lover's mouth. "I LOVE YOU DANIEL!!" he shouted, coming hard down Daniel's throat, nearly collapsing atop him as he watched Daniel swallow. He reluctantly moved away, kneeling between Daniel's legs. Taking Daniel's unsatisfied cock in his palms, he gently massaged it in an upward motion until it was standing erect. Then he stopped, leaving Daniel a bit confused.

"Something the matter Jack?" he asked, worried that Jack had changed his mind. 

"No Daniel," Jack sighed, laying on his back. He looked into his lover's eyes and smiled. "I want you inside of me. I need to feel you Daniel. Please." 

Daniel moved up Jack's body, pulling him into a deep kiss. "I love you too," he said, "so just relax for me okay." Jack moaned in response and allowed Daniel to roll him onto his stomach. 

Daniel crawled in between Jack's legs, his fingers lightly brushing Jack's inner thighs, moving slowly up to his ass, massaging his cheeks, until Jack was writhing under his touch. "Jack...lube...."

"Don't have any," Jack gasped out. "Just use spit."

"Might hurt," Daniel whispered.

"Don't care. Just do it!"

"Okay Jack, whatever you want. This is going to feel real good, I promise." Daniel said softly. 

Leaning down, Daniel brought his tongue to rest on Jack's ass, lapping at the crease, his tongue entering the waiting tightness as he began to ream Jack, one hand caressing Jack's back, the other playing where his tongue was. While he licked, Daniel eased two fingers in, and began to fuck Jack as he had before. 

"Daniel," Jack moaned. "Daniel...please...more...not enough...." 

"Shhhh. Take it easy big guy," whispered Daniel, "I'm getting there." 

Jack groaned as Daniel's fingers and tongue were removed from inside of him, but began to pant when he felt the warmth of Daniel's hardness at his ass. Daniel took his hands and slowly spread Jack, gently pushing himself inside. It took a moment but he buried himself deep within, and began a slow glide in and out, allowing Jack to get used to him. But when Jack began to thrust back at him, Daniel lost it, and gave up on the gentle part. Pulling Jack onto his knees, his next thrust sent the colonel straight to Nirvana. Seeing what he was doing to Jack, Daniel reached around and grabbed Jack's dick, stroking him in time with his own thrusts. Jack moaned and spilled his seed into Daniel hand, collapsing on the bed. Daniel shot a moment later and collapsed atop Jack. They lay like that for a while, neither wanting to move, both feeling better then they ever had before. They finally separated, laying beside each other, lips and hands lightly touching each other, enjoying their newfound feelings. 

"So was it good for you?" asked Daniel, with a lascivious grin. 

"Couldn't have been better," Jack answered, pulling Daniel to his side, holding him close. "So many years wasted Daniel. We could have had this years ago." 

"Better late then never babe," Daniel grinned. "How about another round?" 

"Sound's good to me," answered Jack. 

And they proceeded to make up for all the lost time. 

THE END


End file.
